You crossed the line (REWRITE)
by xxxSAMMYxxxDAUGTHERxOFxPOSIDEN
Summary: Allison has done it now she is losing Scott fast but slowly at the same time with Cora around Scott might be falling for her * theres alot of drama and romance about to board the train* Issac and Allison, Cora and Scott and the rest of the gang just don't know what is coming for them
1. I have tell you something

**ALLISON POV**

_I haven't really been feeling too good lately I kinda think it's the flu though, I don't have a fever I have been throwing up quite a lot lately and I missed my period' _these were my thoughts earlier this week before I went to the doctor and found out why i've been puking my guts out I can still hear the doctors words _'Allison your pregnant'_ going through my head. In all honesty I am scared as hell of what my dad will do if insurance calls him and tells I have been to the doctor and inform him of my pregnancy i'm afraid of what he'll do to scott if he believes the baby is scott's and not isaacs more importantly I am scared that scott will be pissed with me if I tell him I am pregnant and that the baby isn't his. _'I just hope he doesn't do something dramatic today when I tell him'_ I thought as I entered the school, I looked around for Scott spotting him at his locker and going to my own which had been moved right nex to his _'I hope he forgives me'_ I thought before I closed my locker and faced scott. He sighed and looked at me as I watched him.

"Scott we need to talk." I said while we were at our lockers. Scott followed me to a empty classroom. I took a deep breath it was quiet besides the beat of my heart as I tried to tell him. He asked "Why do I hear two heart beats in here?"

**SCOTT POV**

"Why do I hear two heart beats Allison?" I asked looking at her but she kept her head down. "Scott I-I'm Scott I'm pregant." Allison said looking down she started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her I whispered,"It's ok we can get through this together I just can't believe I'm going to be a father." I said with a smile. "Scott that's the thing your... not the father. I pulled away from backing up so fast I knocked a desk down. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM NOT THE FATHER, YOU WENT AHEAD TO GO FUCK SOME OTHER GUY AND DID NOT TELL ME."I was pissed off my eyes were gold now I could feel my fangs growing in I just couldn't control myself.

"SCOTT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT IT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN I JUST DRUNK TO MUCH!" Now Allison was mad I had to calm myself but I couldn't. "Who's the father then Allison." I barely whispered." I DON'T KNOW I just woke up and... that's all I remeber." She said looking at me. "Your lieing to me now I know who it was it was FUCKING ISSAC WASN'T!" I just knew it from the beginning he met her. " Yes it was Issac but Scott it wa-." She was cut off by Erica and Boyd bursting throgh the room looking at me then at Allison then back at me finally realizing I was in full attack mode.

**ERICA POV**

"Scott calm down come on so you can walk it off." I said pulling him out of the classroom. Boyd followed but as soon as we got out the the classroom Scott took off the other way to the lacrosse feild we knew exactly where he was headed towards Issac. " Scott come back!" Boyd and I ran after him Allison was close behind us. I was really hoping Stiles could distract Scott before he tore Issac to shreds. Once we got to the field my hopes were anwsered almost. Stiles was trying to calm Scott but ended up being throne back. Scott ran full speed as Issac turned around it was to late. Scott tackled him if we had not been in this kind of situation I would've been amazed at the tackle. Boyd ran at them I was right behind him. Scott was yelling at Issac about Allison and being pregant. Scott punched Issac in the face ,Issac through Scott of of him rolling onto his feet his eyes were gold.

"Scott look man I'm sorry I did not know it was going to happen." Issac said as Scott ran at him throwing punches everywhere. Boyd finally got a hold of Scott penning him to the ground Erica put her hand on Issac's pressure point making him pass out. " Get off me Boyd your not in this now move." Scott growled trying to move but couldnt. "Stop Scott you need to chillout." Boyd yelled. Cora came running out the school towards them she passed Allison who was talking to Miles making sure he was alright.

**CORA POV**

She stopped beside Boyd gesturing for him to unpin Scott. Scott was still he just stared at Cora. "Scott you need to stop and breath because you are changing fast." I said gently "Cora you mind taking Scott to his house and staying there to keep an eye on him?" Erica said when Allison and Stiles got over here. " Yea sure, just tell the teacher that something came up. Allison cleared her throat. I looked up at her confused." You made Scott mad didn't you. I think you should stay away from him I tried to warn him not to date a hunter's daughter." I said smirking shaking my head. " You don't anything your just saying that because I'm human and you're a fucking werewolf. I could shoot you now if I wanted to." Allison said glaring at me and balling up her fist. " Whatever you your just jealous that's all because your not one of us and something else but I'll keep it to myself." I said helping Scott up. " Well see ya after school you guys come on Scott." " Bye see ya after school." everyone said beside Allison who was still glaring at Cora as they went to her car and drove off.


	2. What if

Scott's pov

I can't believe her! I risk my life loving her and damn near getting shot by her dad being in the general area of her I loved her and she repays me by sleeping with one of my beta's not only sleeping with my beta but getting pregnant by him as well although, I knew something was wrong weeks ago when she kept running out of class and going to the bathroom because; she was _'sick'_ as she called it so when she started lying to me I stopped answering my phone and altogether I had begun to distance myself from her to lessen the heartbreak I knew was about to come my way. What I hadn't imagined was that she would of all days choose today to tell me the truth I mean why now?  
So imagine my surprise when I hear two heartbeats and learn that she is pregnant being the optimistic person I am I thought I was going to be a father so to my shock she tells me the baby isn't mine then tries to play it off like she has no clue who the father of the baby is claiming she was too drunk to remember but I knew I always knew who the father was. I could feel my claws coming out and my eyes burning their blood red of an alpha and I take off out of the room we were in and I take off too the lacrosse field headed straight for Isaac only for stiles to jump in the way trying to calm me down I knew it wasn't working or going to work so I vaulted right over him and began to beat the hell out of him while yelling about Allison although, it wasn't long before Erica and Boyd pulled me off of him and holding me in place and had stiles call Cora.  
It wasn't long before Cora got to the lacrosse field and put her hands on my face looking me directly in the eyes before giving me a light kiss on the lips as she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her by some instinct and breathed in her scent while she talked with Erica and Boyd all the while leaning in to me where her body pressed into mine though, my eyes were still red so I knew I had to leave before I clawed them both to shreds I didn't even know we'd moved until we got to her car and left the school much to my relief.

Cora's pov

I hadn't known what was going on nor had I known that I would end up being mates with Scott McCall but as the days went on I found myself wanting to get to know him more and to spend more time with him so, when I noticed Scott distancing himself from Allison I started to call him because; he looked like he needed someone to talk to other than stiles whose attention and time seemed to focus on Lydia since those two had finally gotten together. I had been in chemistry when my phone rang looking at the number I noticed it was Scott but it wasn't him it had been stiles all I caught of his ramblings before I took off for the lacrosse field was 'Scott_ eyes red Isaac claws help' _it hadn't taken me long to reach the lacrosse field and less time to get over to Scott whose head was down so no one noticed his eyes were bright red in stead of chocolate brown although, when I ran passed Isaac Allison was next to him trying to close some of the wounds Scott inflicted which confused me greatly because; I thought she was with Scott and not Isaac guess I was wrong by the looks of it.  
I grabbed Scott's face in my hands searching his eyes before planting a soft kiss on his lips and hugging him I didn't have to look up to know he had wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as he inhaled my scent again and again his face buried in my neck as I turned to face Erica and Boyd while glaring at both Isaac and Allison and asked them to explain what happened and why Scott's eyes are red. This is where I got mad because; Allison started to explain what happened from the party to getting drunk and getting pregnant by Isaac and keeping it secret from Scott til now I couldn't help the growl that came out when she finished so I said. " I knew dating the daughter of a hunter was bad news he loved you! You stupid bitch not only do you fuck his beta but his room mate as well you fucking slut stay away from him" I heard her say something about being able to shoot me so I just called her jealous because; she wasn't like us and she wanted to be so bad.

Allison's pov

I couldn't believe what I'd done Scott the one man I have ever loved now hated my guts and the majority of the pack hated me now as well as Isaac but I loved Isaac more than Scott now that's why I had been distancing myself from him hiding my being pregnant from him because; I didn't know how to tell him I tried to tell him by phone calls but after a while he stopped answering my calls, emails, text, all of it. I tried to catch up with him hoping he would still share classes with me which I came to realize he had switched to match Cora in classes I had to fix it to do something anything try my best to get him to understand though, I doubt Boyd or Erica will let me near Scott because; of Isaac being the father of my baby.  
I hope when I tell dad he'll understand and not go after Scott or Isaac I just hope Scott doesn't tell my dad before I can because; I know damn well he'll be pissed and will probably try and kill Isaac as soon as he sees him I also, doubt Cora would let me anywhere near him after today because; of me the pack now hates Isaac as well as myself in the process but I had to set things right although, I have yet to figure out how to do it lets just hope Scott's mom doesn't know who the father of my baby is or that I broke her sons heart otherwise I am really going to be screwed let's hope he doesn't leave town either.  
Derek had said that he had a gift for the pack which hearing from Lydia was going to be a bunch of cars that fit each wolves personality I had seen the pictures in Lydia's phone and each car was definitely bad ass Scott's car was by far the most bad ass of them all although, I think he might leave beacon hills because; of both me and Isaac.


End file.
